The Firebending Master
by MoyashiNeko-chan
Summary: new char. is introduce...pls read and comment based on how well you thought i did... i think it is horrible and would like advice to make it better. thnx Firebender
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar The Last Airbender, Chapter 1**

**The mystery girl.**

"May I have some water?" I asked the man who had earlier jeered at me for being a little girl. Well, that is he jeered until I showed him what a 'little girl' could do. He flinched and I grinned, my coins clanking softly on the rotting wood.

"Sure, here's your water!" he said, hurriedly sliding the pouch forward.

"Thank you oh kind man." I said, mockingly. "You know old man, where I come from this would be considered a dump." He gulped, and I continued. "Where's a place where there is real food, not this garbage you call dinner." As I said this I flicked a piece of grain of my shirt, a seemingly careless gesture. Before I could make another comment, the man screamed in fright and down back into his house. I whipped around and saw something flying towards the town, fast. _Oh no._ I thought, and started running away too, as fast as my legs would carry. _What is that thing?_

Diving behind various fruit crates, I peered over. A small child, with a weird marking on his head sat in the square. _Hmm. This ought to get interesting._ None of the townsfolk made any move against him, they seemed to be waiting in grim anticipation for what came next.

A wall of blue fire crested over the hill, and I gasped. The boy whipped up his weird staff, and prepared to fight. _I won't let him get hurt,_ I thought. _He's too young to fight, and certainly inexperienced._ Then the flames stopped, girl appeared through the slight mist the ground make when her fire hit. She was a tall, lanky teen that had a haughty air about her. _How cute._ Her mount stood next to her, a tall lizard creature that didn't match her glare. It looked almost anxious.

"That beast couldn't take a platypusbear." I murmured. "It would rather flee this fight, as it should."

The boy shouted a challenge, but I wasn't listening. No point, I was preparing for the looming battle. Another Man joined the fight, and the three squared off in the center.

"STOP!" I yelled as loud as my body allowed. The girl turned and laughed.

"Hey Zuzu, that your new pet?" she grinned as the scarred man turned, surprised.

"I am no one's _pet."_ I snarled. "If it's a fight you want, then come at me." I felt my mouth twist into a grin. She roared and turned away from the others, charging me. The dust gathered around and I felt my power. Pure, raw power. But I would not use it, not around those boys, there was something different about them, something that wasn't right.

"RUN!" I shouted at them. They shook their heads and started to run back. The girl began bending at me, but in her rage the moves were sloppy and ill planned. I deflected them easily. But she had had more training than I, so soon she was winning.

Her fire was scorching, and even as I moved around to dodge her attacks, I was only buying my time. I flipped over a crate, twirling through the air and unsheathing my swords. The two katana were my best weapons, able to deflect fire, I was hoping they would help to save my life.

The dust clouded around me, acting as a blinding cover. I got up as quietly as possible and began advancing toward where I thought my enemy was. _ Curse this dust cloud, I can't even tell where the way out is._ I thought, angry at myself for forgetting that I couldn't bend here.

I emerged from the dust cloud and looked around, blinking the daggers of crystal from my eyes. As my vision went back to normal, I heard or rather _didn't_ hear anything. Silence is never good when you're in combat. That means your enemy is close.

I felt her fire before I heard it, the ground was vibrating with the pure force of the blow. I turned, my heels kicking up more dirt. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the giant wall of flame in front of me.

I held out my blades but they only absorbed part of the blow. The rest sent me flying back into a solid brick wall. Well, what used to be a solid brick wall before I went sailing through it. The pure shock of being thrown into a wall at however many miles an hour dazed me.

Shaking off the shock and pain, I gingerly tested my limbs. As I reached to put my arm down, pain shot up it and a nearly screamed. As it was, I whimpered. My arm was almost numb, and I figured it was broken if not injured in any other way. It would bear no weight, when I touched it to the ground black stars crossed my vision and I felt dizzy.

"Come out little girl." My torturer said in a sing-song voice. "Have a problem?" her cruel laughter at my obvious pain was horrifying.

"I wouldn't expect a monster like you to know." I snorted, mustering up every ounce of courage I had left into that one sentence.

"How dare you insult me!" she shrieked and blasted her way into the rubble I was lying in.

I attempted at rising up to face her, my legs wobbly from injury. My mind was still fuzzy from the hits I'd taken, and I was just plain tired as well. I knew how painfully obvious it was that I was beaten, and she grinned, letting me know that I was finished.

She held her hand out, sparks shooting from it. Beside myself with fear, I made a last, desperate attempt at saving myself. Green fire gathered at my fingertips, creating a ball the size of my fist. I flung the ball at her, and the last of of my strength was spent. My vision blurred, then failed. I had a vague feeling of falling and then nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kyrie**

I slowly woke up, my eyes blinking slowly as they adjusted to the weird dancing blobs that crowded my vision. As they focused more I noticed that these blobs were faces, one awkwardly close to mine.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked, slipping my hands to where my swords normally laid. I groped for the cool, smooth metal that my to katana were made of. I found nothing but the fabric I was wearing.

"Hey, take it easy." The teenager with the scar whispered to me. "I promise we're not going to hurt you."

I relaxed a bit when he said this, but my mind was still foggy and I was confused.

"Where are we?" I asked softly, wondering if my voice was even going to work. "Where are we, and who are you?" Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Whoa, slow down." He said, amber eyes smiling kindly down at me. "I think I can answer your questions."

They told me I was in the Western Air Temple, and that I had been unconscious for a week. I found out that the girl was named Katara, and that Sokka was her funny brother. I also learned the youngest member of their group was Aang, who apparently was the avatar. Zuko was the oldest, the scarred one who had greeted me earlier. Toph was a young girl who seemed to like being by herself. They rode on a Sky Bison named Appa, who didn't really like me all that much. Their lemur, Momo, was fond of me though. I told them my name was Kyrie, beginning to really trust these strangers who I had saved that day. A few days passed and I began to become more familiar and comfortable with the daily routine and all of their faces. I was getting ready to go in the woods to hunt one day when Aang sat down next to me.

"So, where did you come from Kyrie?" Aang asked, his tone genuinely curious.

"My past is none of your concern." I replied softly, getting up and heading off into the woods. _I don't care what these strangers think of me. _I thought softly. _Soon my wounds will be fully healed and I will continue on my journey, and they will continue on theirs._

I wandered around a bit, unable to find anything worth my energy. After a while I heard rumbling and turned around, prepared to attack. Instead I saw Katara, racing after me at top speed.

"Hey Kyrie!" Katara called, her feet pounding against the dark earth loudly. I hissed in annoyance. _No way any animal would be stupid enough to stay put with that hurricane coming._

"What do you want Katara?"I asked, quietly sitting on the moist earth. I pushed my fingers through it, enjoying the cool feeling of the ground running through my hands.

"Nothing." She replied kindly. "I'm just worried about you."

I sighed softly when she said she was worried about me. _If only she knew I thought bitterly._

"Katara I-"I started.

"Listen, Kyrie, if there is something bothering you, you can always tell me about it." She said as she gently put her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug her off, but instead I started crying. I was disgusted that I couldn't even control my emotions any more.

"Shhh, it's ok." She murmured, holding me tightly. "I promise, everything will work out." I trembled in her arms, crying my heart out. I had lost everything, and now I was stuck with a bunch of strangers who I had never even met.

"It's just that-"I managed to choke out before breaking into a sobbing wreck again.

"Here, let's go back to camp." She said, gently leading me towards our camp.

Ω Ω Ω Ω

No one asked where we had been, or even commented on the fact that I was crying. Katara and I slipped into our tent and I began to tell her about my life, sparing the details.

"When I was young, my brother was killed in a fight that should never have happened. We were playing in a meadow, like any other day. My brother told me to run, to hide. But then…They came. People brought out swords, bows, arrows, and other weapons I had no names for. They attacked my brother and killed him. He was the first of my family to die." I sighed and continued my story.

"My mother and father went out to fight and protect me. I never found out what happened to them, even though I have known all along that they are dead. They told me to run, get away from there. And I did. But now I wish I hadn't." I was finished, the horrible burden that had been a shadow over my mind had lifted a little.

"I didn't even realize…" Katara started, then stopped. "You should get some rest." She said, seeming slightly dazed. I nodded and lay down on my soft bed of furs she had made for me, thinking.

After a while I heard whispers outside, and rolled over quietly so I could hear them better.

"Poor girl…I didn't even realize….How did she not break down before then….." Their chorus of concern was soothing, and soon I found myself drifting off into the nothingness known as sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took soooo long for me to publish, but I have been busy lately. Do any of you reviewers think the story is starting to make more sense? I know that I skipped a lot of places, but she was unconscious for weeks. I'd have to say this chapter is a bit better, but if you think this is kind of boring I'm promising more 'exciting' chapters in the future. Ok most of you are probably like: What the heck? When on earth did Zuko join the Avatar? Answer: When Kyrie saved his and the Avatar's butts, Zuko realized how wrong he was about everything. I am going to put that in a chapter later on, I just don't want any reviewers who complain about that little iffy thing. Please don't judge… this is my first REAL attempt at writing more than a paragraph of a story, so I would like some good feedback. Until next chapter, Firebender**

Some firebending moves I have developed

1.) **NIGHTFALL LIFT** : Defense

If opponent has knocked you down, bring your hand upward in a thrust and throw fire directly at their face.

2.) **RUBY HOLD**: Offense

Bend fire around your opponent in a form of a cage while you take a break(only on stronger firebenders does this fail)

3.) **FOX"S YELLOW GRASP**: Offense

Bend fire over your fists and punch at opponent's weak points.

4.) **ANCESTRAL MERCY TORCH**: Offense

Shoot fire forward at a defeated opponent, coming close but not quite touching them. This will either force them to attack back if they are less harmed than you thought, or they will give up the fight when they see you have clearly won.

5.) **TRANSCENDING JEWEL**: Defense

Bend a large wall of fire between you and opponent. You will not be able to attack but will not be able to be attacked either.

6.) **DRAGON THRUST**: Offense

Character leaps upward, spinning in the air to let fire grow, then release upon enemy.


End file.
